shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Castle
Summary The invisible castle is a Gothic large castle made from marble, giving the castle half-white and half-black. At the very start, the castle was built near the lush, green forests for a couple to get married, and the building is all white. There exists a magical telescope on the top of the tower. But everything has changed since a giant crater was caused by a aerolite landing in the city. Immediately, a tremendous magical barrier was formed outside the city. Description Appearance Outside From the outside, he heavy stone battlements and looming towers make it a forbidding spectacle. It consists of a main battlement, a tower and other four smaller battlements. The main battlement is divided into a white part and a black part, the four smaller battlements are divided into two white ones and two black ones. Most of time, the invisible castle is invisible, that is to say, nobody can see it. If there are people who going to fall in love, it will appear its white part. On the contrary, when individuals who are destined to break up meet by chance, it shows the part of black. Besides, everything of the castle is full-automatic. It’s surrounded by a magic spell. Inside There are many heraldic creatures inside the castle. The bull for bravery, the griffin for vigilance, the unicorn for strength, the dragon for evil are in the black part. Rows of caved stone angels and swans for grace draw the attention of everyone visit the castle. The works of art, the grand and the intimate, the strange and the precious are displayed in the elegant rooms. The utensils made of ceramic whiteware are floating in the white part, the black utensils are floating in the black part. All is because of magic. And the sheer quantity of stained glass held up by delicate stone tracery and magnificent fan vault ceiling make the interior feel vast and almost supernaturally lit. Function Receiving and Transmiting There exists a magical telescope on the top of the tower, which is in charge of receving and transmiting signal from couples showing true love or hokeyness. If it is ture love, it would transmit white signal to Danae. If the couple is hokey, it would transmit black signal to Devil Lee. Defense The castle is surrounded by a magic barrier so that the castle is guarded form danger. It is also half-white and half-black. Sub-location Reception center The main battlement services as a reception center, which is also divided into a black part and a white part. A half-white and half-black fountain is welling its gentle water all the time. Data storage room Rest zone Entertainment area History The castle was built over a hundred years ago. Big changes have taken place since a giant crater was caused by a aerolite landing in the city. The color of the castle also turn into two colors, half-black and half-white. What’s worse, those who live in the castle have turned from lovers to rivals because of the strange radiation taken by the aerolite. Category:Location Page